When Angels Fall From the Sky
by xXxPorNo-GraFFitixXx
Summary: SasuNaru. What if an angel falls from the sky and lands on your roof?And asks you for one wish. Sorry,but i don't believe in angels.SasuNaru


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic.

A/N: My brain suddenly got this idea that 'hey, I should write a fic where Naruto is an angel…' coz he's blonde.. he's blue-eyed… he's cute when he pouts… and I'm in the mood to write today…

* * *

**When Angels Fall from the Sky**

* * *

Chapter 1: _Wish_

_I've waited a lifetime for you  
I've searched the whole world over,  
Looking for your __love__.  
Some days I never thought I'd find you  
_

Uchiha Sasuke has everything any guy could've wished for.

He's the richest, the handsomest and the smartest in school- making him the most sought after guy.

That's why he's being referred to as the boy of every girl's dreams.

He's like a distant dream because just making him acknowledge your existence is impossible in itself.

Guys want to make friends with him since he's popular and rich.

Parents actually think he's perfect for their precious daughters.

And the girls would give anything to be his future bride.

Yep, that's how easygoing Uchiha Sasuke's life is. People always try to please him and try not to upset him. They'd talk to him with honey-coated words and draw their words longer than necessary as if he's like a retard.

He simply chooses to ignore them and isolate himself from the rest of the world.

But the girls refuse to call him a snob, an anti-social or an arrogant jerk… for some weird, twisted reason- girls think it is cool.

The I'm-a-mysterious-dude-with-a-thunder-cloud-looming-above-my head-and-you-should-stay-away-from-me-if-you-don't-want-to-get-hit-by-lightning look that was originally meant to repel pesky girls who dare even try to get near him prove to be ineffective.

His attitude doesn't really matter for them… as long as he's got the looks, the brains and 'Uchiha' next to his name… whatever he does doesn't really matter.

So, Uchiha Sasuke lived his life alone with not a single friend. He's perfectly fine all by himself. That's what he thinks or wants to think.

Because really, it doesn't matter.

Nobody's good or worthy enough to be friends with a guy like him.

The world is full of idiots kissing his feet, worshipping him like a god.

* * *

_And I wanted to give up  
So many other faces, so many wrong embraces_

"Um... Sasuke-kun... I..."

He stared at the pink-haired girl with cold, indifferent eyes. His unsmiling face only managed to make her more nervous. With downcast eyes she stared at her feet, not daring to look at the piercing gaze directed to her. Oh, how she loved those eyes… but now… no matter how much she tried… she cannot look straight to him…. Was she… scared?

"I love you Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs. Her eyes were shut. Not wanting to look at the gaze of her beloved Sasuke-kun. She IS scared. Scared of rejection. Scared of Sasuke's calculating stare. Scared of Sasuke not loving her back. And as if on cue, the thick silence that developed between them was broken by the wind that drifted past them making the surrounding trees rustle.

"Why?" The girl's face lit up. When she heard him utter the word, she felt herself release a relieved sigh. It felt like hours for Sasuke to respond.

"Wha- Why?- you ask?" Sakura stuttered. "Because… " However, her words were left hanging… 'Why? Why do I love you?'

The raven-haired boy raised a fine eyebrow, already irritated for wasting his precious time for a dumb girl who can't answer him straightforwardly. He glanced at his wristwatch, impatiently waiting for the girl to snap back into reality. It's pretty obvious that she's trying to come up with a good answer because definitely, the dumb girl doesn't want to make him upset… Nobody wants to upset an Uchiha…

_Because you're cool…_

_Because you're hot…_

_You're sexy…_

_You're smart…_

_You're rich…_

_You're perfect…_

_  
We're perfect…_

Sakura thought… but she bit her lips… Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun isn't gonna be pleased with those answers.

"…"

"You're wasting my time…" Sasuke muttered. Before Sakura could register the words into her mind, Sasuke had already left.

* * *

_Trying to find one heart that felt like home to me.  
_

It's been an ordinary day at school.

At least five minutes of his day would be wasted on a girl walking to him and confessing her 'love' and him dumping said girl apathetically.

Within five minutes it should be over because he can't a giddy girl ruin his schedule. It's already a part of the schedule that a confession shouldn't exceed the allotted time because he is a busy person who has a lot of better things to do like… read the lessons for the next subject during lunch break… or… take a stroll towards the library… then… study the lessons for the next subject there…

He can't waste his time on puppy-love and crushes. The idea of him being the object of their affection makes his eyebrow twitch uncontrollably. Maybe he should consult a doctor by the end of the week…

Some would stare at him as if they want to strip him only with their eyes and when he turns around to stare them off… the strange aura that makes his blood cold disappears and then he'd come face to face with their innocent, smiling faces…

They even think that he- a genius would fall for their act! He's not someone who can be easily deceived… or maybe he's just being too paranoid for his own good…

The all-too-familiar creatures were no longer a mystery to someone like him who lived his life being stalked like a prey by the vulture-like predators.

He always felt like someone is always watching him, taking photos of him behind the bushes….

What if that person is one of the girls he dumped who is seeking out for revenge?

Maybe someone out there is waiting for him to pick his nose or step on dog manure- catch it on camera, then post it on the internet for the whole universe to see…

Maybe he really has to visit a psychiatrist…

Sasuke felt his muscles relax when he finally reached the door of his house. He locked the door behind him then dropped his bag on the floor. Then went straight to the fridge to take a gulp of fresh water.

He plopped himself on the couch, then took the remote from its hiding place snuck on the edge of the furniture then flipped the tv open and change the channels until he saw Iron Chef being aired…

Maybe he could learn a new recipe from watching the show… he simply mixed whatever supply there is in his fridge whenever he is hungry…

He'd convince himself that is the reason he opens the tv when he's home alone…

the house is eerie when it is deathly silent… a little noise would take his mind off ghosts and supernatural beings that dwell in the shadows of the night…

Sasuke scanned through the pages of the thick Trigonometry book… notebooks were scattered everywhere and Sasuke heard his stomach protest in hunger.

But he was already too tired and too hungry to move a muscle.

'Maybe I could just sleep it off…' Sasuke idly thought to himself.

The voices from the tv drowned into the back of his mind. The pictures on the screen became a blur to his heavy-lidded eyes.

But before he could completely shut his eyes and drift into unconsciousness, he heard a loud crash from the roof, making him snap his eyes open in an instant…

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke's sleepiness immediately left him. He grabbed the object nearest to him and that was the thick book he was holding… If it is a burglar he'd simply slam it to the head of the culprit and if it's a ghost haunting the mansion… well, the most sensible thing to do is run… to the nearest psychiatrist.

Sasuke headed upstairs from where he thinks is the source of the crash. He warily walked the poorly-lit corridors, expecting some freak just around the corner to suddenly jump on his way and kill him with a heart attack.

He paused in his steps upon hearing a faint sob reaching his ears.

The raven-haired boy vaguely wondered if he really is going insane. Anyway, who won't be? Living in a large mansion alone since his parents are abroad and his brother who is supposed to baby-sit him is in some girl's house then hearing strange sounds in the middle of the night… alone… all by himself… where nobody would hear him scream in case some psycho-murderer chooses him to be the next victim…

Out of curiosity or boredom- or maybe both, he followed the sobs. Although a voice inside him tells him that he'd rather not.

But his own feet betrayed him and soon, he found his pace increasing as the sobs became more distinct.

He opened the door that lead towards the attic and felt the soft breeze of the night caressing his cheeks.

The window was open and the light creaking sound was the only thing he heard aside from the soft hush of the night breeze.

"It's probably just the wind…"

The raven-haired boy reassuringly told himself… he'd grown used to talking to himself since nobody else is there to comfort him…

"It's going to rain… I better shut the window…" But before he could- he heard another sob much clearer than before.

"What the hell!" Sasuke rushed to the window and looked outside. He heard the familiar sound being carried by the wind and followed its source. He tilted his head and found something- or rather someone on his roof.

It was a hunched figure sitting on his roof dressed in white. It was a person- but couldn't tell whether it's a boy or girl since the back was facing him.

There was something ethereal about the way his blonde hair glowed against the darkness of the night. Sasuke couldn't help but notice…

"Hey, you there!" Sasuke called out to the sobbing figure. "What are you doing on MY roof?" Sasuke shouted against the roar of the wind. The weather was going from bad to worst. It's definitely going to rain.

The wind was chilly, Sasuke felt himself shiver as a cool gust of wind swept past him. He wondered if he should just ignore whoever it is and just retreat to the warmth of his bed.

"Huh?" The blonde sniffed, rubbing his eyes with his long sleeves, facing the source of the voice. "A-are you talking to me?"

The blonde asked ingenuously, glancing sidewards and then pointing a finger to himself, hiccupping at the same time.

Sasuke was already face to face with the person who is the reason of all the disturbances in his perfectly normal day…But couldn't clearly make out the face since it was being obscured by shadows. But he could already imagine the look of distress on the stranger's face just from the sound of its voice…

"Who else do you think am I talking to, baka!" Sasuke shouted, now irritated. The blonde must be one of those mischievous brats who trespass the Uchiha property thinking that it was some kind of haunted mansion. "Get down from there or I'll drag you myself and call the police!" Sasuke threatened, peeved by having to hassle himself with having to get the kid down in one piece.

"**What?!"** A shrill voice pierced against the wind. "You- you could see me?!"

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Any comments or suggestions? Feel free to review this fic. I'd really appreciate if you give me a few ideas...


End file.
